


Ambition

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition

"You were... incredible."

Katie smiles, looks away and down and he can't help but catch her chin, force her to look at him, his voice soft. 

"I am so proud...I love you."

"Darling..."

Katie all but breathes the word, moving to hold him close, nestling into his arms easily, as if she was always there. It's the same move she has made a thousand times but this time he can't help but pull her closer, his hand light on her back. 

"It wasn't too ambitious?"

"No... it was glorious, you were glorious."


End file.
